Nowadays, digital cameras are equipped with the ability to expose different image fields to different exposure settings. For example, image fields configured by odd or even scan lines of an image sensor may be exposed to different settings. In an example scenario, such an ‘interlaced exposure’ mode of image capture may be used for creating high dynamic range (HDR) image frames, or even a HDR video, with a long and a short exposure occurring virtually at the same time. In another example scenario, the interlaced exposure mode of image capture may be used to increase a rate of image frame capture. Typically, digital cameras and/or imaging applications automatically adjust settings for each interlaced exposure with minimal user involvement. Moreover, in many example scenarios, only ‘exposure time’ setting is varied for different image fields during interlaced image capture. However, a user may wish to manually adjust individual settings, such as white balance, gain and the like, for each image frame captured with interlaced exposure. It is desirable to provide a user with better control over capture of image frames with interlaced exposure. Further, it is advantageous to provide an easy way for the user to adjust individual settings for different exposures manually.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations, which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known devices.